Harry potter meets Team avatar
by Avatarpotter
Summary: When Team Avatar get teleported into the Harry potter universe, it's up to Harry, Ron and Hermione to help get them back before Sozin's Comet arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is my first Fan Fiction I hope you like it.

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter or avatar the last airbender

Team avatar weren't in the best of moods... you wouldn't be if you had if the Ember Island Players decided to act out your life. Even an hour after the play had finished and team avatar had returned to Zuko's 'family' house they were still raging about how badly they were portrayed in the play. Then Aang decided to put an end to their ranting.

"Guy's I know that, that was the worst play we have ever seen, but we can't continue to go on about how bad it was. It has been an hour now… so just calm down and go to sleep" Aang said calmly even though he himself wasn't pleased with the Ember Island Players performance.

There weren't any responses from anyone only confused and slightly nervous looks on their faces, except for Toph who was blind and couldn't see what the others were staring at.

"What?"

"Look behind you" Zuko said pointing to something behind Aang.

"What, what is it" Toph said panic rising in her voice.

"Umm I'm not sure" Aang turned around to find why his friends were so confused. A silver, medium sized looking ball of light was floating in the air surrounded by a bright white glow which seemed to be getting brighter until suddenly it was too bright to look at any more. After a few minutes the bright light dimmed down and the ball of light vanished.

"Whoa" Sokka said in a small voice.

"Whoa isn't the right word to describe it" Zuko added, amazed himself by what he saw. Instead of being back in the court yards of his 'family's' house he and the others were surrounded by a bunch of clouds in a grey looking sky.

"Where are we?" Suki asked rubbing her eyes.

"Looks like the sky but that isn't our biggest problem right now" Aang replied

"Then what is" Sokka asked walking towards Aang.

"The cloud where standing on is about to give way"

"Thanks for the tea Hagrid" Harry called out waving to him as he, Ron, Hermione walked out of his hut and up the path back to Hogwarts.

"S'ok 'arry, Ron, Hermione nice to see ye all" Hagrid called back as he shut the door of his hut. The golden trio were walking back up to Hogwarts when Ron stopped followed by Harry and Hermione.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked

"Can't you hear it?" Ron replied

"No, What?"

"Screaming" Ron took out his wand, followed Hermione and Harry.

"Ok let's just head back to the castle before…" BAM something smashed into Harry knocking him to the ground. Harry quickly got up and assumed a fighting stance. But instead of seeing a group of death eaters in front of him six teenagers were sprawled across the ground.

One was bald with blue arrow tattoos over his body. One was short but looked like she was blind. One had a scar around his eye.

There were two that looked like brother and sister and one that well looked normal compared to the others. And just as quickly as Harry, they too got up and assumed a fighting stance.

"What is that a weapon? You can't fight with that... It's just a stick!" Sokka said walking towards Harry.

"It's a wand and yes it's a weapon... don't you have one?"

"No, no we don't we have different and may I say better weapons than yours"

"Sure you do what's better than a fan?" Ron said referring to what Suki was holding

" Ok just calm down Guy's we don't know were we are and who these people are, so far they haven't attacked us and if they were fire nation spies then they would have probably killed us and captured Aang by now and since they haven't I think that we can trust them" Toph said

"Fire nation? What the hell is that?" Ron asked

Both groups lowered their stances and weapons.

"Ok there isn't any point discussing this now well not out here any way lets head back to Hagrid's he can help us because I don't think these people are from here well really from this world " Hermione said talking to Ron and Harry more than the strange quests that had just fallen from the sky.

"Yea if they were death eaters they would have already killed Harry and us, besides there are protective charms around the school so no death eater could get in" Ron said as he started back towards Hagrid's hut.

"Can we trust them Toph?" Aang asked.

"Yes we can they aren't lying whatever they're talking about is real" Toph replied smiling.

Team avatar and the golden trio walked up to the small hut behind them

When they arrived at the door Harry knocked and to team avatar's surprise an 8ft tall man opened the door.

"Whoa…" Sokka said

"Once again Sokka, whoa isn't the right word to explain this situation," Zuko snapped

"This is Hagrid, Hagrid these are some people we found outside we think their from a different world than us can we come in to talk with them because I don't know what the rest of gryffindor house would say if we brought them there"

"What's gryffindor?" Asked Aang

"We'll explain later but first can we come in Hagrid" Hermione asked?

"Sure I'll make some tea"

"Thanks Hagrid" Harry said as everyone entered his hut.

"Nice place you got here" Sokka said looking around

"Thanks… ah"

"Wang, Wang fire and this is my sister sapphire fire"

Sokka said gesturing towards Katara

"Sapphire fire, nice to meet you and these are our friend's ahh that's Kuzion, Lee, Mai and ahh… June" Katara said From Aang to Zuko then to Suki and Toph.

"I thought you said her name was Toph and 'Kuzion' was Aang" Harry said now seriously confused.

"Oh yea I guess we said that before, those were our code names we really need to learn how to trust others, sorry about that" Katara said smiling apolitically

"Ok then I am Katara this is my brother Sokka, this is Suki..."

"My girlfriend" Sokka interrupted

"Yes his girlfriend … any way the is Aang the Avatar, this is Toph Aang's earthbending teacher and this is Zuko Aang's firebending teacher"

"Wait hold up earthbending, firebending, the Avatar what are you talking about" Ron asked running his hand through his hair

"We will explain after you do, what are your names by the way?" Suki said sitting down on one of the huge armchairs followed by everyone else. Hagrid had gone to get the tea and cakes but now had come back and place them down on the table

"Help yourselves I'll be outside getting tomorrow's lesson ready" Hagrid said leaving the two groups to talk

"Well I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Aang said smiling at each of them

"So… where are we, what this world is and what are you?" Sokka said standing up and pointing at them

"Sokka sit down" katara tried to whisper but failed. So Sokka sat down again and glared at Katara but she didn't pay any attention to it.

"Well first you're at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, you're on Earth which is probably what you call your world but on this world there are wizards and witches … which is what we are, and that means we can control things and create magic, and those 'sticks' you saw before are our wands which enables us to channel our magic and" Hermione pulled out her wand pointed it at a chair and said "wingardium leviosa" and the chair began to rise "I can do non-verbal spells as well but I thought I might show you how we start to learn magic through simple spells and training" Hermione said smiling and putting her wand away

"That was amazing" Katara exclaimed excitedly

"That was nothing compared to what older wizards can do"

"You've not seen something once you've not seen it a 1000 times" Toph said putting her feet up on the table

Hermione looked confused and a bit offended

"We shall explain about Toph later but first we will explain about us … Katara would you like to?" Aang said turning towards her and smiling

"It would be my pleasure, well first Aang, Toph, Zuko and I are benders, benders are people who can control and manipulated an element depending on what nation they were born in. There are four nations and four bendable elements water tribe- water, earth kingdom- earth, Firenation- fire and air nomads- air out of one of these nations there Is one person who can control all four elements and that person is called the Avatar and the current Avatar is Aang who was born in the air nation. Aang has mastered air and water but still needs to master fire and earth before Sozin's comet arrives" then katara noticed that she was getting confused looks from the Harry, Ron and Hermione "never mind the last part" she added quickly

"You're a bender that is so cool" Ron said excitedly

"Yea it's pretty cool but if you want to talk bending the elements talk to Aang about it being the Avatar and all…"

"What are you talking about Katara you've all taught me as well as the Monks but that's another story, I would never be where I am today without you guys even though Sokka and Suki you guys can't bend you've taught me fighting skills that are very useful when fighting the fire nation." Aang said Smiling at his friends who smiled back even Zuko.

"What do you mean fight the fir nation… are you saying that their a bad nation"

"Yes, yes they are … but not all of them" Zuko said glumly

"What's your problem Zuko is it, from what I have heard Aang said they are bad and you're defending them, why?" Hermione said confused on where this conversation was going

"I speak from experience, you may get a shock form this but I am from the fire nation and I betrayed my father to join the Avatar and so did my uncle so you have no right to judge me"

"Sorry I … just wanted to know"

"You said you betrayed your father … why would you I'm guessing that was hard for you I mean he loved you and you must of love him right" Harry added now joining in on the conversation

"I wouldn't go there, family is a touchy subject" Toph said picking up a rock cake

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you Toph" Hermione said warningly

"Why not"

"Well there made mostly of rock"

"Really!"

"… Yes"

"Hey twinkle toes want to learn a new earth bending move?"

"Sure!" Aang replied Standing up

"Twinkle toes?" Hermione asked

"Another long story" Katara added


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: for those of you who did enjoy the first chapter of my story here is the second one. I'd also like to thank my friend Alex for giving me tips on how to write a fanfic and my other friends Tahlia, Kasia, Isa and Thomas for giving me the inspiration I needed. Thanks guys XD please review.**

"Ok well Aang…"

"Um before you to start can we see all of you, you know bend your element" Hermione interrupted

"Sure… Katara, Toph, Zuko… let's show them"

"Can we go outside I can't really see well in here and there isn't much earth in here" Toph asked

"But then what were you going to show me"

"I was going to get you to bend the rock out of the cakes because I'd rather not break my teeth eating these" Toph said throwing one at Aang which he caught before it hit him.

"Wow how did you do that?" Hermione gasped.

"Um that's kind of complicated to explain, let's just say I have to wait and listen to be an earthbender" Aang said smiling at Hermione.

"Ok can we see you're bending abilities then?"

"Sure, what order do you want us to bend in?"

"Whatever you like"

"Katara should we do waterbending first?" Aang asked turning to face Katara.

"Uh I don't have any water is there a lake nearby that we could use or a puddle…"

"That you could splash in, yea Katara the last time we said that we found not a puddle a waterfall and along with the waterfall a waterbending scroll that you…"

"Nobody cares Sokka" Katara snapped. Sokka glared at his sister before sitting back down and mumbling to himself about stupid puddles.

"There's a lake nearby" Harry said pointing out the window

"Great Team Avatar lets go to this … lake and show them how it's done water, earth, Air, fire, fan and sword style" Sokka said jumping out of the chair only to find that everyone was staring at him

"Sokka a minute ago you didn't want to go… know you do?"

"It's not a puddle so it doesn't bother me" Sokka said walking towards the door, followed by everyone else. They all walked down to the lake. It was dark outside so they were being precautious.

"Lumos" Hermione said and a small ball of light appeared on the end of her wand. Harry and Ron did the same.

"That was amazing! And it's very useful" Katara exclaimed

"Thanks" Hermione replied. When they got down to the lake Katara and Aang took the stage.

"Ok so maybe we should do like a small fight to show them the main techniques?" Aang asked getting into a fighting stance.

"That's a great idea, ok you ready?" Katara replied doing the same

"Yep, let the demonstration begin" Then both Aang and Katara thrust their Arms up into the air and a wall of water followed the movements with their hands, and just as quickly Aang and Katara pulled their arms to their sides and the water wall split into two and came towards each of them and then the fight began. All Harry, Ron and Hermione could do watch in Amazement as both Aang and Katara fought. Aang sent a huge wave of water towards Katara who quickly bent a huge amount of water into and wave and froze is which she managed to slide across and around to the back of Aang. Katara then changed the ice back into water and thrust it towards Aang. But instead of being smashed with the wave Aang took control of the wave and sent it back towards Katara who was thrown back about 6 meters. Aang smiled at Katara, walked over to her and held out his hand to help her up but Katara created a smaller wave which hit Aang in the back and on to the ground next to her, which caused everyone to laugh.

"That was incredible you didn't even use anything to control it you just… well … did it" Hermione exclaimed, lost for words.

"What she said" Harry and Ron said at the same time

"Ok twinkle toes lets show them how earthbenders fight" Toph said walking towards Aang as Katara walked back towards were everyone else was.

"Sure but uh you guys may want to stand back earthbending isn't a gentle as waterbending and it'll hurt much more if you got hit by a rock than by water or ice so just be careful and so will we" Aang said, turning back to Toph and in to a fighting position while everyone moved back.

Once again Harry, Ron and Hermione were amazed at their bending abilities. But instead of moving their arms around a lot to control the earth Aang and Toph were steady and strong, both waited for what the other was going to do. Then Hermione realised that was what Aang had meant before. He waited and listened that's why he hadn't been hit by the rock cake. Then Toph pulled up five huge rocks out of the ground at flung them at Aang, Aang dodged two of them then he thrust up his arms and a huge wall of earth appeared in front of him which the remaining three crashed in to. Then both Aang and Toph stopped moving "someone's coming" Toph yelled

"How can you tell!" Ron yelled at her

"I'll explain later" she replied "now shh!"

"Everyone, come over here behind the bushes" Sokka said trying not to yell but failing. Everyone rushed behind to where Sokka was. Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands and Sokka and Suki took out their weapons. Everyone remained quite as two figures drew closer.

"It's that guy we saw before, the one who let us into his house, you said his named was Hagrid" Sokka said lowering his sword, followed by Suki, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"He's with professor Dumbledore, wonder why he's here? Ron, Hermione lets go find out"

"What about us, you can't expect us just to sit here" Zuko snapped

"Well we don't know why he's here he could be looking for you, or he could have some news about you know who..." Ron said shuddering

"No we don't know, you know who" Zuko retorted glaring at Ron

"Well maybe you should"

"Look if you're…"

"Ok everyone just calm down we don't know where we are and it's no use arguing to the only people that know what our situation is, Harry, Ron, Hermione you guys go we'll stay here" Aang interrupted getting glared at now by Zuko Aang just smiled in return which irritated Zuko even more

"We won't be long" Hermione called as they Ran up towards Dumbledore.

"Hi Hagrid, professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked

"Well Hagrid has just informed me that we have some visitors here apparently from a different world, is this true?"

"Yes sir"

"Well then may you show me where they are?"

"Ahh sure I'll go get them" Harry said running back towards the bushes.

"Guys Dumbledore wants to see you"

"What, why? This is a trap he's probably a Fire nation spy" Sokka said putting his Arm out to stop them team avatar from getting up.

"Sokka so far these people haven't attacked us and you accused them of being spies" Katara said stepping over sokka's Arm

"You guys can trust him; Dumbledore is the leader of the order of the phoenix which is rebellious group against Voldemort and his Death eaters and a teacher here and Hogwarts, he is the most trustworthy person ever"

"Fine but if we all die I'm blaming you" Sokka mumbled. Harry led them all down to where Hagrid, Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron were.

"Everyone this is Dumbledore, Dumbledore this Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Suki"

"What unusual names it's a pleasure to meet all of you" Dumbledore said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" Aang said smiling in return.

"Would you all like to follow me up to the castle, I don't know about you but I find it rather dark to be out here"

"Sure, is that ok with everyone else?" Aang asked turning around.

"That castle looks amazing I'd love to see the inside of it" Katara said.

"Ok then follow me"

"Wow this castle is incredible!" Katara exclaimed

"It reminds me of home" Zuko stated "only a lot smaller"

"Same with me it feels like home to me, only a lot bigger" Aang exclaimed

"Where did you guys grow up, Harry, Ron and I grew up in houses that aren't nearly as big as this" Hermione said eyes wide.

"Well I grew up in the fire nation's palace" Zuko said frowning

"And I grew up in the southern air temples" Aang added sadness growing in his eyes.

"It's ok Aang" Katara said softly coming toward him.

"I know, thanks anyway" Aang replied smiling at her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked

"It's another long story" Katara added. The groups continued forward no one talked much until they stopped at a huge gargoyle that looked like a bird. Then Dumbledore said "Acid pops" and the statue jumped aside to revile a spiral staircase.

**Well that was chapter 2 I hope you guys all liked it. I'll try to post chapters a soon as I can I don't think I'll have chapter 3 ready for a while, I have a ton of assignments to do but I'll see what I can do. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How did you do that?" Katara gasped

"This is a magical school, so there are magical places and objects around this castle like this staircase" Dumbledore said gesturing towards the staircase. Katara grinned up at him.

Team avatar cautiously followed the others careful not to touch anything in case something were to happen.

When everyone got to the top of the stairs Dumbledore unlock the wooden door in front of him and lead everyone in side. Now it was team avatar's turn to be amazed, there were portraits of People that appeared to be moving and … talking, there was a desk in the front of the room with many curious items on it. In the corner on the room sat an amazing red and orange bird that kind of looked like fire. But what Dumbledore next was even more amazing, he took out his wand and flicked it and 10 chairs appeared out of nowhere and landed softly on the stone floor.

"Wow" Katara gasped

"Please sit down everyone" Dumbledore said sitting down himself and gesturing towards the others. Once everyone sat down, there was more explaining to be done.

"So Hagrid tells me you're from another world, is this true?"

"Well that's what we think, we've never seen magic like yours … and Hermione said we were in Egland?" Aang explained looking at Hermione for conformation.

"England" Hermione corrected him smiling

"Right England and we've never heard of that before apparently it's a contry?" he asked again.

"Country" Hermione smiled

"Yes that, but where we're from we live in nations"

"Really what type of nations" Dumbledore asked clearly fascinated by the visitors.

"There's Air, water, earth and fire" Aang replied

"So why are they based on elements? I'm guessing there's a reason behind this"

"Well in each nation a selection of people can bend the elements, say if you were born in the earth kingdom like Toph was then you would be an earthbender, but if you were born In the water tribe then you wouldn't, but there are still people who can't bend they're probably what you call muggles?"

"Yes that would be correct"

"And in each nation there is one person who can bend all the elements and their called the Avatar. And the current Avatar at the moment is Aang" Katara added gesturing towards Aang.

"Very interesting, is there anything else fascinating about your world" Dumbledore asked, Aang's face fell so did everyone else's.

"Well not all nations are good and one nation in particular …"

"The fire nation" Sokka interrupted.

"yes the fire nation, well they decided to expand their empire and control all the other nations and in the fire nation there is a firelord and the firelord that started the war was firelord Sozin … I can go into more detail about how the war started or would you like me to continue on with the basic synopsis?"

"Full detail, I'd like to learn as much as I can about, then and only then can I help you get back to your world"

"Ok well here goes nothing. Well ahh…. how do I start, well the there is this thing called the avatar cycle and this cycle decides what nation the next avatar we be born in the cycle goes water, earth, fire and air, and the avatar before me was from the fire nation and he was friends with the firelord… before the war started, that was the start would you like more detail because this could take a while"

"Well I would normally use a pensive which I'll explain what that is later but there are too many of us here so please explain"

"Ok well it all started …"

**Sorry to butt in but so you don't get confused from this point on its Avatar Ruko's view/ story of how the war started (I'm changing from third person, to first person narration) **

"Looks like I win again Ruko" Sozin said smiling.

"Are you kidding, the tree root did all the work" I retorted. He held out his hand to pull me up

"Nice one sozin" I said patting him on the shoulder, we walked out of the royal gardens and into the court yards where I saw Ta min.

"Ahh" I said blushing as she walked by.

"Say something to her" Sozin nudged.

"Ahh" I said holding out a handed as she walked off

"Nahhh" I said putting my hands on my head and falling onto my back. Sozin sat down next to me and started to drop grass on my face.

That night it was both mine and Sozin's birthday and on that day the sieges came and told me I was the next avatar. I was shocked at what I had just heard and even more shocked that everyone even Sozin were bowing before me.

Soon the day came when I had to leave the fire nation and face my destiny as the Avatar; I needed to travel the world so I could master the other elements. I was sitting on my bed when Sozin came in

"Hey why aren't you packed yet oh powerful Avatar" then he noticed I was sad so he came over to my bed.

He smiled and said,

"Come on show me how it's done using all four kinds of bending" walking and moving around In different forms of fighting styles, trying to represent me when I would be able to bend all four. I looked from him "I started packing but then the fire sieges said I wouldn't need any worldly possessions anymore" I said now staring at the floor

"Oh" he said lowering his stance and sitting down next to me on my bed

"It happened so fast, everything's going to be different now" Then sozin took of his crown he was wearing and said to me

"Here I hope you're allowed to have this"

"But this is a royal artefact supposed to be worn by the crowned prince"

"I want you to have it" He said handing it to me. I took it from him and carefully put it on. I smiled at him then we both got up and bowed to each other. That was the last time I would see him in a while

The rest of my life was spent practicing and learning how to bend the different elements, until I could bend all the elements which took 12 years to accomplish and only then was I aloud to come home.

When I got back to the Fire nation everything had changed, I had changed and so had Sozin.

"Sozin, or should I say firelord?" I asked walking up towards him.

"Customarily my subjects bow before greeting me"

"But you're the exception" he said holding out his arms. After all these years he was still my best friend and then later he became my best man.

A few months after I returned I married Tah min. I was persistent but when love is real, it finds a way and being the Avatar didn't hurt either. I was enjoying the after party when sozin came up to our table

"Excuse me, may I borrow him for a moment?" he asked Ta min

"It's not very traditional, but ok" Tah min said. I followed Sozin to the balcony which over looked the nation

"What's on your mind" I asked

"I've been thinking hard about the state of the world lately" I put my hand on his shoulder

"Sozin it's my wedding, have a cookie, dance with someone lighten up"

"I know I know but just hear me out" he pleaded

"Right from the start I was destined to be fire lord and although we didn't always know it you were destined to be the avatar, it's an amazing stroke of fate that we know each other so well isn't it?, together we could do anything!" he gasped, I wasn't 100% sure what he was asking me but I found out soon enough.

"Yeah we could" I said thoughtfully

"Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth, our people are happy and were so fortunate in so many ways" I was getting suspicious at this point.

"Where are you going with this?"

"I've been thinking we should share this prosperity with the rest of the world" I was shocked at what I was hearing and now I knew I would have to make a huge choice my friend, or the state of the world.

"In our hands is the most successful empire in history, it's time we expanded it!" Then that choice was now. No matter how long I had known Sozin for, no matter how best of friends we were, no matter if this decision would destroy this friendship or not I had to choose the world.

"No, the four are meant to be just that four"

"But Ruko you haven't even stopped the possibilities" he pleaded

"There are no possibilities, this is the last I want to hear about this" I said walking off away from my once best friend.

That was my first real test as the avatar; unfortunately it was many years before I learned that Sozin had gone ahead with his plan, despite my warning. I was arriving Ba se sae when I saw the fire nation insignia over the top of the earth kingdom symbol on the wall. I was shocked and furious. I found his palace and blew the doors open and walked in.

"I've seen the colonies Sozin how you dare occupy earth kingdom territory!"

"How dare you, a citizen of the fire nation address your firelord this way" he retorted

"Your loyalty is to our nation first anything less makes you a traitor"

"Don't do this sozin, don't challenge me it will only end badly... it's over" I said at last. I turned and began to walk out when sozin grew impatient and angry and tried to blast me with fire, but I was too fast for him I quickly tunnelled underground and then re-surfaced behind him and blasted him with an air current, which through him back into the double doors knocking him to the ground but before he could get up I caught the back of his cloak with an earth turret and sent the turret flying upward which then hit the top of the roof of his palace. Then I concentrated hard and went into the avatar state then I destroy the palace. I then created an air tunnel and flew up to his level.

"I'm spearing you Sozin, I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship, But I warn you even a single step out of line will result in your permeate end" I said sternly before turning around and leaving him there.

Sozin and I didn't speak or see each other for 25 years after our battle. I spent most of my spear time at my home.

One night though there was a huge rumbling sound that shock the earth and quickly awoke me.

I jumped out of bed and looked out the window only to see flying chunks of lava falling in front of my house. By then Tah min had woken up and we both ran outside. The Island was surrounded by gas I started coughing and stared up at the volcano only to see that it was erupting. The rest after that was a blur I remember seeing everyone get into the boat safely, except for me I was trying to stop the volcano form destroying our homes. But it was too much for me, at one point Sozin arrived and started to help me but just as I needed him he said "without you all my plans are suddenly possible, I have a vision for the future Ruko" And with that he left.

**Sozin's story after Ruko's death **

"With Ruko gone and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect to change the world, I knew the next avatar would be born an air nomad, so I wiped out the air temples. But somehow the new avatar eluded me. I wasted the remainder of my life searching in vain; I know he's hiding down there somewhere, the fire nation's greatest threat the last airbender"

**Back to third person narration XD **

"And that was how the war started" Aang said sighing. Katara put her hand Aang's shoulder

"It's ok Aang" Katara said comfortingly


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Authors notes sorry that took so like to write anyway please review my story.**

"That was a very long story, but that clears a lot of things up about your world Aang, thank you but I still have one question how did you survive the attack on the air temples?" Dumbledore asked

"Well I ran away from home because I didn't want to be the Avatar"

"And why was that?"

"Because after the monks told me I was the avatar everything changed. My friends stopped playing with me and then the monks wanted to send me to the eastern air temples because Monk Gyatso and I weren't training enough… so I ran away. But then I flew into a storm…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but did you say you _flew _into a storm"

"Oh right, I have a flying bison called Appa he's my animal guide … APPA! I hope he's ok ... I wonder where he is …"

"I'm sure will find him" Zuko said butting in "but could we get on with this story the sooner you tell … fumblemore the better…"

"It's Dumbledore" Dumbledore said laughing followed by everyone except Zuko

"ok well I was flying on Appa when I flew into a storm and we were plunged into the ocean … I don't remember much I think I was becoming unconscious when I went into the avatar state, which is a defence mechanism that enables you with the power of all the pervious avatars."

"Previous avatars?"

"oh yeah um each time the avatar dies they are reincarnated into the next nation and the reincarnation cycle or the avatar cycle is water, earth, fire and air" Dumbledore nodded in fascination. He had never heard of such amazing people before, teenagers who can bend the elements was just too crazy to comprehend and the fact that they were in a war didn't surprise Dumbledore very much considering he himself was in one right now.

"Please continue"

"Well, then I froze myself along with Appa for… 100 years" everyone except team avatar went widened eyed and gasped.

"100 years but your just a child" Ron interrupted and pointing at Aang

"Well you're just a teenager" Aang retorted smiling at Zuko who turned away. Obviously missing what the joke was about started to list a whole bunch of reasons why he wasn't over 100

"Well for one your … how old are you?"

"112"

"This is pointless Ron" Hermione butted in pulling Ron's sleeve. Aang is obviously 112 he knows himself much more than we do so just leave it at that"

Ron glared at Hermione and started murmuring to himself.

"Ok back to the story then uh, Katara and Sokka found me and well I could rant on about my life but I really don't want to so let's just cut to the chase and say now I'm here" Aang finished smiling at them.

"You have had a very interesting life Aang and I'm guessing your friends will have too. In time I would like to hear all of your stories but for now we need to figure out what we're going to do about getting you home, firstly you need a place to stay and I am happy for you all to stay here but for that you'll need to get sorted into houses and we will need a cover up story"

"Why?" Sokka asked always the sceptical one…

"Well because we're also in the middle of a war and if anyone found out about your powers you could be turned over to the dark side"

"Not another war" Aang said putting his head in his hands and sighing dramatically.

"So what's our story going to be" Toph asked

"Well we could be muggles but with powers that wizards and witches don't have" Aang started

"Yea and we could be from a different conty" Sokka added

"Country" Hermione corrected him.

"Country" Sokka corrected himself

"And our families could have rejected us and banished us from home because of those powers" Zuko said glaring at the ground.

"And then one of our best friends, Suki invited us to live here so we came over and found this place and decided to learn magic here" Katara finished

"Perfect, a story that will makes sense of your arrival so tomorrow we shall get you sorted into your houses which are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin"

"But for tonight you can stay in the Gryffindor house I hope you all have a pleasant evening and I shall see you in the morning" Dumbledore said standing up. Everyone said goodbye to Hagrid and Dumbledore and headed downstairs.

It was a long journey to the dormitories as team avatar kept stoping to look at the talking pictures, the moving staircases and the occasional ghosts that floated by.

"Guys please hurry up if Filch catches us we're gonna have a lot of explaining to do" Harry said for the 3rd time.

"Sorry it's just the castle is amazing" Katara said looking up at the ceiling in awe.

"Yea and from what I can feel I share the same thoughts as you Katara" Toph said as she pushed past Sokka. "Ok we can enjoy the castle tomorrow, but I want to get to bed and the dormitories are like right there so can we go" Ron added yawning.

"Hey guys do you remember what the password was?" Harry asked looking back at the others.

"WHAT no… I thought you did!" Ron exclaimed in frustration.

"Hermione do you know?" Harry said turning towards her.

"No not really I thought the password had changed, try …tapeworm"

Harry approached the painted lady and whispered Tapeworm to the painting which immediately sung inwards to revile a port hole which looked like it lead into a room. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped forward and gestured to the others to follow.

"WOW this place is amazing" Aang exclaimed as they walked in.

"Shhhhh be quite you don't want the rest of the house to wake up" Hermione whispered

"Relax Hermione I'll put a silencing charm on the rooms so we can talk as loud as we like" Harry said taking out his wand. Hermione certainly didn't approve of this but let him do it anyway.

"ok then maybe before we do anything irresponsible maybe we should get to know each other a little bit more…"Hermione said sitting down on one of the red armchairs by the fire. The room was big but it looked small and cosy with all the furniture. There was a fire place on one wall and lots of small red chairs and tables along the others. Everyone followed Hermione and sat down on a chair all except Toph who didn't get a chair so she decided to make one out of earth and sit on it.

"Toph you can't bend the castle like that"

"I can and I just did and relax Katara I can fix it later but I rather not sit on the floor"

"That's exactly what you're doing, except you just raised the floor up to your level"

"Too bad if it's the floor it's the floor. I see it as a chair so please stop talking"

"Ok guys just calm down were all a bit tired and the best thing to do right now is to remain calm because were in a different _world _and we need to stick together" Aang said calmly.

"Ok then what ever you say" Toph said

"Well then …who wants to go first, well go round in a circle and say 3 facts each about ourselves, is that alright with everyone else?" Hermione asked. But all she received were vacant expressions.

"Fine what do you suggest we do?" Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"Ahh just talk maybe" Sokka suggested

"Fine we'll just talk is that alright with everyone else" everyone nodded.

"Hey I've got a riddle for everyone" Harry announced smiling.

"What do you mean a riddle? What's that?" Suki asked which surprised Harry, Ron and Hermione because she hadn't spoken very much.

"Well umm I can't explain, Hermione can you?"

"Hm... oh right a riddle is a question that you need to think about before you answer. Riddles are logical questions so basically you have to think about the answer in any possible way. got it?"

"Yeah I think so" Suki replied

"Harry, the riddle?" Hermione asked

"Oh yeah well I was walking back to my cousins house when I overheard some teenagers talking"

**Harry's memory **

"Ok so if I have the power and I give the power to Liam and Liam gives the power to costa and costa gives the power to you who has the power?"

"Uh… Joel, no um Liam?"

"No Ginny has the power" one of the boys said

"BUT HOW THE HELL TO I HAVE THE POWER!" The girl shouted.

**Back 3****rd**** person … sorry for the confusion….**

"As soon as I heard Ginny's name I turned around but there was only one girl there and she had brown hair that was short and she was tall … and not short unlike Ginny is… anyway they noticed I was staring at them so they walked off and one of them called me a stalker… whatever that is so because I wanted to hear the rest of the riddle I followed them under the invisibility cloak"

**Harry's memory**

"Ok this has taken like 15 minutes for you to figure out"

"Please just one more time Thomas" the girl… named Ginny said

"Alright then if I have the power and I give the power to Liam and Liam gives the power to you and you give it to that tree and the tree gives the power to costa and costa gives the power to Joel and Joel gives the power to no one, who has the power?" the boy called Thomas said

"I have the power…?"

"Ginny has the power" the group except, Ginny said

"I was right; wait let me think of the answer…. Um is it the first person how speaks after the person says who has the power"

"That is correct" One of the other boys said

"FINALLY that took far too long" she declared

"You're telling us we had to say it to you" the boy said

"Shut up Liam so what if I didn't get it the first time does it matter?"

"No not really anyway lets go piss off the year 7's" the boy called Liam said

"That should be very fun I like pissing them off" another boy said

"Then let's go" Liam announced

**Back 3****rd**** person**

"So now I know the riddle and I'm going to tell it to you guys… you ready it's called the power riddle"

"So first I give the power to Aang and Aang gives the power to….."

"Ok finally you all figured it out" Harry announced yawning.

"Hey Ron what's the time?" Hermione asked rubbing her eyes.

"Time to get a watch, I'm not your clock" Ron replied angrily.

"It's … 6:00 am CRAP WE'RE GOING TO BE SO TIRED TOMMOROW… I mean today... ah whatever" Ron yelled.

"Take the charms off the other's rooms harry, hey did they fall asleep?" Hermione said pointing to where team avatar were fats asleep

"Yea they fell asleep ages ago all of them understood the riddle except Sokka who fell asleep before he could understand the riddle" Harry said taking away the silencing charms.

"I wonder what their world was like, whom their missing, what's going on, what the time it is for them? Aang said there was a war going on let's hope they get back before that ends" Hermione said solemnly looking out the window.

**Authors notes:**

**Sorry that took so long to write. I was kind of distracted by an animae called bleach. If you haven't seen it then I suggest you watch it. Anyway for those of you who like the yogscast I hope you got my reference that Zuko said which was fumblemore XD. And my friends who are reading this which I hope they are will understand the people I chose for the power riddle XD. I decided to put that in because last Tuesday (I think it was) that whole day was dedicated to riddles don't ask me why that's just how it was, and that day my friends who I mentioned in the story… Liam, Thomas, Costa and Joel they were asking me the power riddle so I thought I might put that in my fanfic and have team avatar and the golden trio try. So I hoped you liked it. I may not have chapter 5 for a while… you can thank bleach for that but I will update as soon as possible XD. Bye **


End file.
